


Punishment for Betrayal

by FeliciaBelle



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaBelle/pseuds/FeliciaBelle
Summary: He had no choice, he had to! It was for the sake of Sion! So why...Why couldn't Asami see that?





	Punishment for Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it's been a while since I've touched my Prompts...Heck I had to reread some of Viewfinder just to get this written and out of the way.
> 
> Prompt 9: Why...

**Crack**

Thud

Sudou coughed as he laid on the ground, hands bound by zip ties as the people he once called allies gave him the beating of his lifetime. He looked over to his boss who was watching with a cold expression, he won’t deny he didn’t deserve the punishment for betrayal but what choice did he have? He did this because Asami was too damn blind to see the big picture all because of that blond bastard. Takaba Akhitio, why was their boss so fixated on him? Why was that bitch so important? He was just another low-class citizen that couldn’t stay out of trouble; he was the reason that their boss was shot by the head of the Bai She clan, he was the reason there was almost a shootout between the Russians, the Bai She, and Sion. He was always trailing some shady business to another just to take pictures and for what? Just to pay rent at some dingy apartment? If the boy was really struggling, he should have gone for a different type of photojournalism instead of chasing down Asami and his business. So why? Why was that brat still doing this? He just didn’t understand it at all! Why!

“Enough.” Asami called out coldly. “Let’s finish this.”

He put out his cigarette and walked over to the bloody body that was his subordinate. He never really cared much for Sudou. True, he was a good manager to one of his clubs, he used his charm and good looks from the modeling business to gain connections, he was a very loyal employee of his! But, like all good things, there had been some questionable acts from him; being a kiss ass was one of them, he’s done nothing to show he deserved his trust, and then there was the crying incident. Asami won’t lie, he knew of Sudou’s infatuation with him and it seemed his one-sided love clouded his ability to get the job done. He was hoping to retire him without a mess, but after this betrayal? He wasn’t going to stand by and let him get away with it, now could he?

“Asami-sama.” Sudou choked out. “Please…”

A swift kick to the ribs was all the reply he got out of it.

“Please what? Let you live? After what you did, that’s completely out of the question.”

Sudou coughed and spat out some blood, some of it got on Asami’s shoes. Great, now he would have to get these cleaned up as well. Could tonight get anymore messy? Oh wait, yeah it could.

“He’s been nothing but a pain in our organization’s side!” Sudou tried.

“What I do with Takaba is my business, and mine alone.” Asami took out a gun from his vest. “Look at it this way, your death will serve as a prime example of what happens to traitors.”

“Why? Why would you do this just for some kid! Why!”

**Click**

The safety hammer was off.

“Why? Because Sudou.” He pressed his finger on the trigger. “It’s because you decided to hurt something that was _mine_.”

The pull of the trigger and the sound of gunfire echoed through the warehouse. The body before him, the once pretty boy of his group laid there; blood brains spattered on the floor, it was a shame that such a tragedy had to happen. But it is what it is, everyone knew the price now of what happens when you got between Ryuichi Asami and his toys. Sudou was no exception to the rule.

“Clean this filth up, I have an important meeting to get to.”

An important meeting with a certain blond that no doubt was in town causing some problems or another. He supposed he better go collect his little idiot and get him home, he could dole out the punishment depending on the severity of things and he knew that both Takaba and him would enjoy it very much.


End file.
